


Christmas on Atlantis

by Ahryantah



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahryantah/pseuds/Ahryantah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd gets invited to the city's annual holiday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas on Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Cracky, written awhile ago for a prompt. Takes place approximately season five-ish, though I don't think it could really fit anywhere within the timeline presented on the show.

“This is an extremely bad idea,” said McKay, crossing his arms. “It's irresponsible, it's short-sighted, and, oh yeah, potentially deadly.”

“Rodney.” Sheppard sighed, rubbing his throbbing temples, but he couldn't muster up much of an argument when he agreed entirely.

“Rodney is correct,” said Teyla. Beside her, Ronon nodded.

“The IOA thinks such a gesture of goodwill may earn us...let's say _privileges_ in the future,” said Woolsey, but even he looked a little sick at the thought. Though not enough to tell his IOA bosses where to shove it, Sheppard noted.

“You have to be joking,” McKay sputtered. “We're opening up the city to the Wraith because the idiots at the IOA think it's somehow going to benefit them? Do I really need to remind you what happened the last time we tried this?”

“It's not _the_ Wraith, Dr. McKay,” said Woolsey. “It's one Wraith. The only Wraith we can even come close to considering an ally. The IOA thinks this is valuable. They are aware of the risks, which is why they've sent a checklist of precautions--”

“A checklist?” The vein in McKay's neck was throbbing. “You want me to risk my life on the orders of people who think everything can be solved with a checklist?”

Woolsey regarded him stiffly. “You are of course free to inform the IOA of your objections.”

McKay grabbed his tablet, viciously unplugging it from the Ancient console it had been happily communing with, and stalked from the room. Sheppard thought the IOA was soon to be _very_ informed of Rodney's objections.

“Mr. Woolsey,” said Teyla carefully, “no Wraith can be trusted, not even Todd.”

“Especially not Todd,” Ronon added.

Teyla shared a look with him. “But if we wish to use him for our benefit, I do not think inviting him to this particular event is the wisest course of action. I understand that we want to gain his trust, but do you not think he will be uninterested in the cultural celebrations of one particular group of humans?”

Woolsey looked a little lost. He was still the IOA's man, but that was slowly changing, and Sheppard didn't think Woolsey knew what to do about it. “He might find it interesting,” he finally said, lamely.

“I don't like this,” said Ronon.

“Me, neither,” said Sheppard.

“Well,” said Woolsey, managing to gather some of the remaining pieces of his IOA lapdog shell around himself, “your objections are noted. You have your orders, colonel.” He nodded at Sheppard.

Sheppard turned to Teyla and Ronon. “Should we send him the invitations with the snowflakes or the ones with the kittens in Santa hats?”

#

The Wraith that the late-coming Atlanteans knew as Todd strode through the corridors of his ship and into the control room. “What is it?” he snarled at his pilot.

“Transmission from Atlantis,” the other Wraith replied.

Todd curled his lips in distaste. “What do they want?” Every time the Atlanteans contacted him it ended badly for him and his ship, and every time he lost a little more patience. Whatever debt he owed to Sheppard surely had been paid in full by now. 

One day, when he had built up his strength, when the Atlanteans had helped him destroy his enemies, then he would cull every one of them.

“It is an invitation,” said the other Wraith.

“For what?” asked Todd, wondering what the Atlanteans were up to now.

The other Wraith looked up at him, confusion clouding his features. “A celebration.”

# 

“He actually showed up,” said Rodney, clutching his tablet a little closer and leaning toward Sheppard. In front of him, Woolsey was nervously exchanging pleasantries with the towering alien. “He actually came to our Christmas party, Sheppard.”

“Yeah,” Sheppard replied, his hands very close to his weapon. “So much for a relaxing evening.”

“It wasn't like you were off-duty, anyway,” Rodney sniped, because that was what he did when he was upset. “Everyone else is thrilled for a night off, but not Sheppard.”

“It wasn't like there was a Wraith in the city,” Sheppard replied. He turned toward Rodney. “And you're one to talk. I see those schematics on your screen.”

Rodney angled his tablet away. “Light reading for when I get bored. And I will get bored. You think I want to spend all night talking to these yahoos?” He waved one hand, indicating all of Atlantis.

“Here's an idea,” said Sheppard, clapping him on the shoulder. “Talk to our friend Todd.” He walked off, tracing the perimeter of the room to meet up with Lorne, who was also on duty.

“Given the choice, I'd rather be bored than dead!” Rodney called after him. He was even reasonably sure it was the truth. Unfortunately, he was louder than he had intended to be, attracting the attention of both Woolsey and Todd. Rodney forced a smile and as friendly a wave as he could manage.

#

“I do not understand the purpose of this celebration,” said Todd. He walked next to Woolsey, two marines flanking them.

“It's an Earth tradition,” said Woolsey. “A holiday. Well, several holidays, actually. Atlantis doesn't observe an official religion.”

Todd stared at him.

“You do have holidays, right?” said Woolsey, already making plans to have a very long talk with his superiors the moment the next data burst was due. “Celebrations? Religious observances?”

“We celebrate the successful culling of a planet,” said Todd.

“Well then, see?” said Woolsey. “There's something else we have in common. The celebration, I mean. Not the culling.” He swallowed hard.

Oh, yes, a very long talk. He might even have to send it in a separate data burst.

#

Teyla gently pushed away the third glass of liquor a slightly tipsy Radek slid in front of her. “No, thank you, Doctor. I wish to remain as alert as possible tonight.” Her eyes had not once left Todd as he made his way around the room. The Wraith seemed more confused than about to attack, and there were marines on him at all times as well as Sheppard skulking around the corners of the room, but it couldn't hurt to have just one more person watching. Teyla knew the Wraith all too well.

Ronon took the offered drink and drained it in one gulp as Radek swung happily back into the mingling crowd.

“I am surprised you are not worried about Todd,” said Teyla, a little disapprovingly.

“I hope he tries something,” said Ronon, fingering the edges of a knife Teyla knew was hidden up his sleeve. He had been forbidden from bringing his gun to the party.

“I cannot agree,” said Teyla. “I do not want to see people hurt.”

“No,” said Ronon, and he took a swig from one of the other drinks that had been set in front of Teyla. His eyes remained clear and unclouded by alcohol.

# 

“Okay, I think it's time for Todd to go home,” said Sheppard, grabbing a passing Lorne by the elbow and speaking low into his ear.

“He's behaved himself, sir,” said Lorne.

“Yeah, but how long will we do the same?” It was getting late, and while the party was still in full swing, it had gotten noticeably sloppier. Keller had already taken a couple of the technicians to the infirmary to sleep it off. They had run out of the limited supply of liquor the last supply run had brought, but that had only brought a short intermission before Zelenka had broken out his private stash. Teyla hadn't moved from her spot the whole evening, and the more Ronon drank the more often he turned bright eyes and a toothful grin in Todd's direction. Woolsey looked ready to drop and it was clear that even his considerable powers of small talk had been exhausted long ago. Rodney was nowhere to be seen; he had probably already gone back to his quarters for the night.

“Yeah, I see your point, sir,” said Lorne. He and Sheppard made their way toward Todd. Sheppard didn't miss the way Woolsey's tired eyes lit up at the sight of them.

#

The next day was quiet, half of Atlantis nursing hangovers. The only sound was the soft typing of the technicians in the control room maintaining Atlantis's systems, and Rodney's bellowing. 

“Sounds like the scientists had an enjoyable night,” said Teyla as the faint strains of insults floated down the halls. 

“That can't be good for their headaches,” Sheppard observed. “Where's Ronon, anyway?”

“Still asleep, I think,” said Teyla.

“So he had a good time, too.”

She shook her head. “He drank, but I do not think he was getting any enjoyment out of it.”

Sheppard shrugged. “He wasn't the only one.”

“Mr. Woolsey,” said Teyla brightly as Atlantis's leader stumbled down the hall in their direction. He looked dreadful. “Are you all right?”

“He's gone, isn't he?” said Woolsey.

It took a moment for Sheppard to work out what Woolsey was talking about. “Todd? Yeah. We shipped him off a little before midnight. You don't remember that?”

“I do,” said Woolsey. He waved his hands around, a very un-Woolsey-like gesture. “I just had the most awful nightmares. I don't think I slept at all last night.” He looked around a little warily. “Just...wanted to make sure.” He continued past them, heading toward his office.

“Woolsey,” said Sheppard. When the man turned to look at him, he continued. “One suggestion for next year's party. No more extra guests.”

“That's an excellent suggestion,” said Woolsey. “Trust me, I will definitely take it under advisement.”

Sheppard gave the man a nod and shot a grin at Teyla. “Hey, we survived another day. Early lunch?”

“Of course, John,” she said, and the two continued their walk down the hallway.


End file.
